The Q on the Radio/Live Catastrophe
is the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'Q' arc, Q'' standing for Question and Queen. Synopsis As Shotaro continues to try and lure out Wakana's violent stalker, Philip continues to get unusually close to the radio-broadcasting Sonozaki. Plot When the Violence Dopant runs off after crushing the ClayDoll Dopant, Double prepares to give chase until the ClayDoll Dopant reforms and walks off. Later, Wakana visits the Asakawa family's bakery for her show. However, Mister Question calls the bakery and tells her that he has an amazing present--and gives no hints. Using what they know about him, Philip states that Mister Question is someone Wakana knows. Sneaking out, Wakana visits Philip as he learns of her family's past; her sister Saeko would take out the anger she had towards their father on Wakana, and their younger brother would help Wakana cope with the anger she had towards her sister, almost acting as her conscience. While this occurs, Motoko arrives to take her place in reviewing the Fumen ramen stand's products. With Wakana's help, Philip is able to deduce Mister Question's identity. After Philip promises to see her once this case is solved, Wakana makes her way to the Fumen ramen stand, and Philip's curiosity starts to get the best of him. After Wakana finishes the show, Mister Question calls, and Wakana reveals him as her manager Tsuyoshi Ageo, who walks up and assumes his Dopant form. He abducts Wakana, and Shotaro calls upon Philip as he resists reading a Gaia Library book about Wakana. Double chases the Violence Dopant on the HardTurbuler, until assuming LunaTrigger and catching him in a net projected by the Trigger Magnum and Spider Shock. When freed, Wakana asks Ageo where he received the Gaia Memory. After professing his love for Wakana, he admits the Gaia Memory was a gift from someone else and runs off with Double in pursuit. Wakana goes to the Wind Wave studios, confronting Motoko who admits that she bought the Violence Memory and used Ageo to get rid of her as competition. Infuriated, Wakana becomes the ClayDoll Dopant to kill her, only to stop after remembing what both her younger brother and Philip told her. Taking advantage of Wakana's mercy as she leaves, Motoko decides to expose her on the air until Kirihiko arrives, becoming the Nasca Dopant to permanently silence Motoko. Elsewhere, Double LunaTrigger has defeated the Violence Dopant with a Trigger Stag Burst, dropping Ageo off on a rooftop once the Memory Break completes. Later, perplexed by her knowledge of Gaia Memories, Philip calls Wakana to asks her if she has a Gaia Memory as she reminds him of their promise. After asking her to wait a bit longer for their meeting, Wakana discards the ClayDoll Memory on the mansion's patio and walks away, only for Ryubee to pick it up moments later. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Heat, Cyclone, Luna **Body - Metal, Joker, Trigger *'Half Changes:' **HeatMetal, CycloneJoker, LunaJoker, LunaTrigger Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : *Director: * : *Philip (Young): *Wakana Sonozaki (Young): *Assistant Director: *Staff: , *Salesman: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 42, . *'Viewership': 7.0% *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *Even though in a later episode Philip was shown to be unable to access information in the Gaia Library concerning about Museum, he was for some reason able to access information about Wakana in this episode. *The last part where Wakana talked about dead people appearing was to advertise the movie that was coming out at the time. *This is the first time Double changes from LunaTrigger to LunaJoker. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: The Q on the Radio/Targeted Princess, The Q on the Radio/Live Catastrophe, The F Afterglow/Burglary Rider and The F Afterglow/Reclaim Your Partner. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢レディオでＱ／生放送大パニッ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢レディオでＱ／生放送大パニッ｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes